Unexpected Love
by chukin
Summary: A Jonas Brothers story. The world might not see it but it's obvious that Nick Jonas is head over heels about Nicole Anderson.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Love**

_

* * *

_

Summary: _The world might not see it but it's obvious that Nick Jonas is head over heels with Nicole Anderson._

_Author's Note: __I don't own Nick Jonas, Nicole Anderson, Joe Jonas, Kevin Jonas, Chelsea Staub or JONAS at all. I saw Nick and Nicole on the live chat while they were in Atlanta and thought how cute they look together, and decided to write about it. This is my first story, so please be kind..._

* * *

Joe Jonas knew his own brother fairly well. Sometimes even better than Nick himself. He had, after all, grew up with him and had spend every hour of every day with his brother so it's fair to say that he knew his own brother from A to Z. He knew exactly just what kind of mood Nick's in by observing his behaviour, he knew that whenever Nick is staring into space and would spend countless hours playing with his guitar or piano means that he's writing a number one hit song, he knew that whenever Nick is in a foul mood means his blood sugar is low and he knew that when his brother was spending all his time talking on the phone with a girl while touring across the world and smile – an actual, real smile – everytime her name is mentioned means he's head over heels.

And that girl happens to be his co-star, Nicole Anderson.

Nick Jonas is head over heels with Nicole Anderson. Nick wouldn't admit that because he didn't know it.

Nick and Nicole had a lot of things in common; both are creative, athletic, shy, loyal, caring, a great friend and would spend countless hours engrossed into their work. Which Joe has no idea how; how could you sit in one place for so many hours and _actually_ do your work without a break?

But at the same time they live at different end of poles; while Nick is intense, quiet and competitive Nicole is bubbly and would make every situation fun including sports – which does not suit Nick at all since he take every sport seriously.

Despite all that, the moment they met they immediately clicked and fell into each other's steps easily, and became good friends instantly.

Which was why, it took a while for Joe to notice the inimitable chemistry they had that hung in the air between them.

They had something even Joe had to admit that; he'd seen they way they act around each other. Nick's face would light up everytime Nicole walked into the same room, and whenever they're together, they seemed so natural and eased with each other; their conversation would have an easy flow with Nick laughing and smiling along with her. Joe had never seen Nick so _comfortable_ with anyone especially with a girl.

Well, maybe, except with his girlfriends... or rather his ex-girlfriends. But unlike other girls, Nicole brought a certain uniqueness out of Nick; something he thought that only his family could do.

Joe glanced across the room to where both Nick and Nicole were. They were sitting on the same couch with Nicole sitting at the end, her legs drawn closed to her chest, and quilts draping around her.

Joe shook his head; that girl and her quilts – she never seems to stop sewing them. But then again...there was Nick who is always, constantly writing songs.

Joe glanced over to Nick who was strumming his guitar with his attention focused on the laptop that's placed in front of him. Now and again, Nick would look up and steal quick glances to Nicole, a soft smile played on his lips as he watched her focused on her sewing before turning back to his song.

Nicole may not notice that but Joe certainly did. And now looking at them, Joe realised that they don't have huge fireworks that crackled above them instead their sparks was quiet and melodious. They had an unspoken chemistry. It was just the way they were.

Joe looked at the people that were surrounded in the same room but neither of them seemed to notice the undeniable interaction between Nick and Nicole.

In conclusion, Joe noted in his head, as he watched Nick, once again, glanced at Nicole; the world might not see it but it's obvious that Nick Jonas was head over heels with Nicole Anderson.

_

* * *

_

So...what do you think? Do you like it? Should I continue the story or not? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Fever Pitch**

**_Thank you for the reviews! Here is the next chapter - a lot longer than the first one! Hope you like it!_**

* * *

The heat wave thundered across America and strike against Los Angeles. Its lightening flashed against the eyes of those who stood in its way. Joe Jonas winced and quickly pulled out his sunglasses, which was securely placed in the back pocket of his jeans, and put them on; shielding his eyes away from the burning sunlight.

Joe sighed; the black-coloured glasses had dimmed the light and he dared to look up. He smiled upwards and silently challenged the sun. The sun accepted the challenged and glared its rays in Joe's direction, piercing through his glasses. It laughed and Joe frowned, swiftly turning his head away.

The echoes of voices captured his mind and Joe turned his attention to it instead. He scanned his eyes along the crowd as his ears guides him, trying to distinguish each of the voices. He could feel the rise of the voices as they all watched the scene unfold in front of them.

The crowd screamed causing Joe's hand to automatically flew to his ears. That's right, not even the blazing heat can beat the spirit of Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim.

****

Being an international rock stars had its advantages but being an international rock stars and baseball lovers is definitely a blessing. As every year Major Baseball League offers them tickets to every important and brilliant game. And as predicted this year, the MBL had offered them tickets to watch their favourite team, Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim playing against their greatest enemy of all times.

Finding the opportunity hard to miss, the boys accepted the offer and had decided to invite their _JONAS _co-star, Chelsea Staub and Nicole Anderson, along. Needing to get away from studios and scripts, the girls agreed; much to the delights of Nick Jonas.

"What's the score?"

Joe turned to his blonde-haired friend and gave her the report of the current game.

Chelsea nodded and turned her attention back to the field.

Laughter erupted from his right and Joe turned to find Nicole laughing, as if someone had done something ridiculously funny, and Nick smiling like an idiot at her. _Wait – Nick never smiled like an idiot_.

Stealing a quick glance at the field and realising that the opposing team is batting; Joe glimpse his way towards the "couple".

As predicted, they were sitting next to each other- rather close for _just _friends - at the far end of their seating place with Nick's right arm resting comfortably behind Nicole's chair; both only intrigued by their own conversation. Joe found it a little strange to find Nick in a deep conversation rather than paying full attention to the game since Nick had proven to be a huge fan of baseball than any of his brothers. But then again, Nicole seemed to have that affect on him.

Being the type of girl who's very simple, Nicole wore a simple cream - summer dress accompanied by a pair of sunglasses while Nick was in his complete baseball uniform attire except for his white t-shirt under his baseball jacket and a pair of his blue jeans, which he wears, literally, everyday.

_See: same yet different. _

"What about football?" He heard Nicole asked Nick.

He wasn't eavesdropping, no; he was just listening; listening to a conversation that he _accidently _hears.

"What about football?" Nick asked back.

Nicole smiled, "Is football in your list of one of the many sports you play?"

Nick shrugged, "Football is not really my thing. I'm more of a ball and a bat type of guy."

Nicole nodded, a smile play on her lips. "I know," she said.

Even when Nick is sitting two seats away from him, Joe could hear Nick blushed at her comment.

Joe chuckled to himself; Nick is not only head over heels, he's _smitten_.

A buzzer screamed in the stadium halting Joe's train of thought. It was half-time. Crowds bustled around them as they made their way to their own destination and soon the atmosphere around them was filled with loud chatter.

Nick stood up and adjusts his LA blue baseball hat on top of his curly hair.

"I'm gonna get some food. Anybody want anything?" Nick asked.

"I'll come with you," said Joe and he stand up.

"Can you get me a hot dog?" Kevin said.

"Sure."

"Oh, Nick can you get me one of those tortilla chips?" said Danielle, Kevin's wife.

"Yeah, me too!" Chelsea called, her hand raised up in the air as if she's a student answering a teacher's question.

Nick nodded as his head make a mental list of the orders then he turned his head to Nicole, noticing that she hasn't said anything yet.

_Of course he would notice,_ Joe thought.

"Nicole?"

Nicole looked up. "Just a drink."

"A bottle of water?"

"Yeah. Cold."

Nick grinned. "You want anything else?" Nicole shook her head. "Okay."

Once he knew he had the orders correctly, Nick then turned to Joe. "Alright let's go."

Joe nodded and followed his brother's lead to the mini snack shop at the back of their seating stall.

"Do you want anything?" Nick asked as he and Joe line up in the queue. Luckily they were in the private box so the queue line wasn't as long or bad as the other in the other stalls.

"I'm buying," Nick added.

"A hot dog would be nice," Joe quipped and Nick smile, typical of Joe. "And while you're at it a drink and those tortilla chips as well."

"Alright, now you're just pushing it," Nick warned, sending a glare at his brother.

Joe shrugs his shoulder, "You asked."

"So," said Joe as they move along the line, "You're a having a good time?"

Nick nodded, "Yeah, it's a good game."

Joe nodded in agreement – the LA was winning points by far and had no doubts they're going to win; then Joe dared himself. "You and Nicole seem to have a good time together."

Nick didn't seem to get the hint and casually shrugged his shoulder. "She's a cool girl – great to talk to. We actually have a lot in common."

"I notice you two hang out a lot together," Joe said, keeping his voice as innocent as possible.

Nick turned to Joe and was about to replied but was interrupted by the cashier ready to take their order.

The cashier was a middle-age man who looked as if he didn't belong there, as if took the job because he couldn't any other, and the way he spoke showed that he wasn't interested at all.

Nick being the nice guy ignored the bored-voice and gave a kind-smile. "Hi, can I have 3 hot dogs, 2 of those tortilla chips, a bottle of water – cold – and..." Nick scanned his eyes through the small stall and targeted his mark. "...1 blue cotton candy."

Joe raised his eyebrows at Nick.

"Nicole likes cotton candy," Nick said, answering the silent the question.

Joe snorted silently. _And, of course, Nick knows what Nicole likes. _

The cashier announced their payment and Nick swiftly pay him.

"Hey, guys, just in time," Kevin announced as Joe and Nick made their way back to their seating. "Half-time is over; the game already started."

Nick handed the foods to its rightful owner, ticking each list from his mental list, before settling down in his own seat.

Joe cleared his throat making his presence known as he shadowed over his-now-occupied his seat.

Nicole, sheepishly, looked up. "Sorry." And scrambled back to her seat.

"Girls talk, you know," Chelsea said, her expression matching her best friend's.

"Hhmm."

Chelsea leaned in towards Joe, her eyes looking over to Nick and Nicole.

"You know, Nicole and Nick seem to having a good time together," Chelsea said her voice low.

Joe looked at her in surprised. _So he wasn't the only that noticed it! _

Decided not to say anything, Joe casually replied, "Yeah, it looks like it."

****

"Hey, it's not my fault that you throw 75 miles per second pitching!" Nicole cried.

"Well, it's not _my _fault that you can't bat," Nick said.

Nicole looked at Nick with opened mouth as if she's in shock. "Well, geez, thanks Nick!"

She playfully hit him on the arm and all the while laughing, not showing the slightest hint of hurt by Nick's comment.

Nick laughed, "I'm just kidding! No...you're a good batter. You just need...a little practice."

Nicole raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, maybe a lot of practice!"

Nicole giggled causing Nick to burst into another laugh.

Joe silently rolled his eyes at their cute – and made him sick – bantering. They were, completely, lost in their own world and they're chemistry was pretty much obvious to others.

The commenter screamed into the speaker and the whole stadium paused in mid-air. It was as if the whole world had shut down as every attention was focused on the field in front of them. One of the LA players had strike an incredible shot, the ball flying above the fielders head and landed with a small _thump_ before bouncing towards the corner of the stadium.

Someone pressed play and the whole stadium erupt into an uproar chant as the player took off in a run around the base.

Suddenly, all six of them found themselves jumping at the edge of the balcony, their fist pumping in the air as they shout their encouragement.

"Come on! Come on!"

Joe turned to see Nick bouncing on his toes, his face red from the excitement of the atmosphere. _Glad to see him back in the real world._

"AND IT'S A HOMERUN!"

The stadium roared in delight and every arm shot up in the air.

"Yes! Yes!"

"Whoo! Go Los Angeles!"

Nick turned to Nicole his face flushed with excitement and held up his palms. Nicole smiled hitting her palms against his.

"Whoo!"

They all burst out laughing.

* * *

They stumbled out, laughing and chanting the winner, from the stadium to the parking lot. The cold air that greeted them was a comfort to their hot-from-exhilaration body.

They stopped in mid-tracks and gathered in a small circle trying to decide their next move. Kevin was the first one to recover.

"Well, we're gonna go to Johnny's to get some dinner," announced Kevin. He turned to Chelsea and Nicole since they came in separately. "You girls wanna join?"

"Er...you know what, that sounds great but I think," Chelsea waved her hand between herself and Nicole, " Nicole and I are just gonna go home and crash. It's been a long day."

"Yeah," Nicole agreed, "Besides we gotta wake up really tomorrow."

Joe noticed how Nick shifted and looked down at his feet.

"Maybe another time?" Chelsea said.

"You sure?" Kevin said. Both Chelsea and Nicole nodded.

"Okay, I guess we'll see you two tomorrow, then."

"Yeah."

Hugs and thank-yous and goodbyes were passed around before they all went their separate ways.

"Hey wait, Nicole!"

Nicole stopped on her heels and turned as Nick jogged up her.

"The new James Bond movie just came out yesterday...and I was wondering if you wanna check it out..." Nick stammered suddenly feeling his heart beat increased. Why words were suddenly are hard for him? And why was he suddenly feeling nervous in front of Nicole?

Nicole smiled, "Sure, I would love to Nick."

"Great," Nick said as relief washed over him. _Wait – what_? "I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Yeah – and thanks for inviting me to the game, Nick. I had a really great time."

Now it was Nick's turned to smile, "Yeah me too."

They parted with a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug and both went to their own cars.

_Seriously_, thought Joe as Nick climbed in the car and sat next to him. _It's time Joe Jonas step in and give little brother some brotherly advice. _

* * *

_As usual please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Brotherly Advice**

* * *

"What? Oh yeah – I'll call you later. Alright, bye, Demi!"

Smiling, Joe Jonas pulled his mobile phone away from his ear and punched the _end call_ button with his thumb. He stared at the phone for while before looking up, his mind already wandering what his next activity is going to be.

Tapping his fingers against the armchair, Joe flipped on the TV and continued flicking through the channels until finally he found his own taste.

Joe smile when the TV played one of his favourite movies, Dumb and Dumber. Stretching his feet on the couch, Joe relaxed by letting himself soaked in his own enjoyment.

He was half-way through the movie when he heard the sound of keys entering into the lock followed by the sound of someone entering and shutting the front door. Curiously, Joe glanced at the clock above him: it was past midnight.

Joe sat up, just in time, to see his younger brother peeked at the living room door.

"Hey!" Joe greeted.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Nick replied as he entered the living room and stripped off his leather jacket casually throwing it onto couch next to Joe before flopping himself onto it.

"Not that tired."

Nick nodded and turned his attention to their 50 inches flat-plasma screen TV.

"Besides," Joe added, "Demi called."

Nick turned to his brother at the mentioned of one their closest friend's name. "Really? Oh, how's she doing?"

"Great. She's back in Texas spending some time with her family. She says hi by the way."

"Oh, that's nice – haven't seen her for a while."

"Yeah," Joe nodded; that's the consequence of having careers as professional musicians, there would be little to spend with friends. "She said she's coming to New Jersey soon for a performance and was hoping, maybe, we could hang out or something."

"Yeah that would great."

Silence crept in between them, making Joe uncomfortable as he wasn't sure how to ask the burning question in his mind. He's trying to make it as gentle as possible as to not make a disruption.

"You're home late," Joe said breaking the silence. It wasn't smooth as he planned but he had to start somewhere, right?

"We decided to go for a late-dinner after the movie," said Nick, his eyes clearly fixed upon the TV.

_We_, obviously, had meant him and Nicole. Nick, being a huge fan of James Bond, had managed to get tickets to a special screening of the latest, new James Bond movie; and had – _surprisingly, well not really, considering _– invited Nicole to accompany him. Nicole agreed; Joe didn't even know that Nicole like James Bond. Anyway, after receiving a few eyebrows – _apparently, _Joe wasn't the only one to notice the closeness between them – both had made it clear by saying they were going _as friends and nothing more_.

_Yeah right – and the rest of us were born yesterday! _

"How was the movie?" Joe asked knowing that once he asked his brother would go on a speech about it and it would be a long time before Nick could put a full stop to it.

"Awesome!" Nick sat up and turned his body position around so that he was facing Joe, and as predicted Nick then began to narrate his experienced.

"Sounds like it's a box office hit!" Joe said, once Nick had finished his evaluation.

Nick nodded in agreement. "It's a great movie!"

"So...how did Nicole find the movie?"

"She loved it!" Nick said with a hint of surprised in his voice, then a soft smile formed on his lips. "You know, she's the first girl that I've known that _actually _like James Bond!"

Joe considered his next words carefully but hoped it's enough to stir in the direction he was heading towards. "You and Nicole spend a lot of time together."

"We're close." Nick statement was simple but it wasn't enough to convince Joe out of his own opinions.

Joe snorted, "Yeah, you guys are."

Nick, hearing a specific tone in Joe's voice, turned to face him. "Joe, what's going on?"

Joe shrugged his shoulder acting as casually as he can. "Nothing! I was just – "

"Joe."

Clearly, Nick didn't buy his act – but who was he kidding? He couldn't fool Nick, he would just see through it; nobody could fool Nick – well, except himself.

"Fine! You wanna know what's going on?" Joe asked. He had enough of keeping things to himself and just sits in the corner observing; it's time he tells the truth. Nick _needs _to hear the truth.

"What's going on is that I think you have feelings for Nicole!" _There he finally said it._

Abruptly, Nick's face burst into confusion and a fake disbelief with denial.

"Wait? What? Joe! I don't have _feelings_ for Nicole!" Nick cried with his arms spread openly in front of him. It was as if his arms were speaking with him; and he laughed slightly. "There_ is_ _nothing _going on between me and Nicole!"

Joe rolled his eyes. _Ah...the denial speech...he should've known it was coming._

"Nick! Come on! Don't give me the whole _we're just good friends and there's nothing going on between us_ thing, okay?! It may work for the media but it doesn't with me! I am you brother! And I know for fact that you _obviously_ like Nicole more than just friends."

Nick took a step back – Joe's words sinking in him. _Obviously_? What's obvious? That him and Nicole are good friends? Really, good, close friends? Okay, he had to admit, maybe he was spending a lot of time with Nicole; casually asking her out to lunch, going to see movies with her and having late dinner at a restaurant – like tonight – and inviting her to every one of his concert. They were friends; of course he would do all those things with her. But he was only spending all those times with her because he likes it. He feels comfortable whenever he's with Nicole. She has a way of lightening up his world; especially when he was having _one of those days_ where he would feel really down but she would always find a way to make him smile and make him feel okay again.

Also, he loves her laugh; the sound of her laugh is like a melody to his ears, and he would do anything to just hear it because it makes his heart flutter and feel content at the sound of it.

_Wait – did he just think that? Did he just say that he loves her laugh? And admit that, in some ways, that he likes Nicole...more than just friends? No! He can't think like that! But maybe, Joe's right..._

Nick shook his thoughts away. "Joe..."

"Nick!" Joe cried – what has he got to do to make Nick admit his feelings? "You spend almost everyday with her! You take her to lunch; you take her to the movies and have late dinners with her! You invite her to every single one of your shows; you let her listen to all of your unfinished songs! You know all her likes and dislikes! You spend every night talking to her on the phone while we were touring across the world! You can't even spend a day without talking to her! And you even admit to losing in a ping pong match with her!"

Joe let out a heave of breath he didn't know he was holding. _Now that was a speech. _He turned to his brother only to see him stunned in silence; his eyes and body frozen, and his face expressionless as he stared at Joe.

_Maybe I've scared him_, thought Joe. _He sounded like a stalker, ranting off all of his "observations". _

Joe leaned forward, "Nick?"

Nick blinked and abruptly stood up. He paced to the middle of the living room and ran a hand through his curly hair.

Joe knew from this behaviour that his words had sunk deep into Nick; and now Nick's mind is racing with many thoughts.

Nick turned around and faced his brother, his hands now settled on his hips. "Okay, supposedly, I do have _feelings_ for Nicole... What makes you think that she feels the same way?"

Joe gave his brother a comfort smile. "Trust me; I've seen they way you guys are around each other; she feels the same way."

A wave of relief seemed to swept across Nick's face only to be quickly placed by a melancholy look.

"You like her don't you?" Joe said.

Hesitantly, Nick nodded. "Yeah I do...a lot. It's so easy to be around her, you know. I can just sit and do nothing except playing with my guitar all day long, and she would just sit next to me in silence. I wouldn't mind because it would be a comforting silence; it's like I don't have to talk to her but I can just sit next to her and be...comfortable. And when we're talking, I can talk to her about anything; I could go on and on about music to sports to the latest stupid rumours about me and she would just...listen. She would laugh at every single stupid, lame joke I made but not once would ever tell me that. And she would rather spend time trying to cheer me up then going out with her friends...she makes me laugh and happy. I'm not – I don't feel shy around her. She makes me...me."

Joe looked at his brother in awe. He had never heard his brother talking about a girl like that, let alone described his feelings for her.

Nicole Anderson had made a huge impact on Nick Jonas and had completely blew him away.

"Then...what's the problem? Why don't you just ask her out?" Joe asked.

Nick sighed, "Because I can't."

Now it was Joe's turn to be confused, "Why not?"

Nick sighed once again and threw his hands in the air. "Joe – have seen my life? There's no time – _I have_ no time to be in a relationship! Not when we have a TV show to shoot; our new album is coming out soon and we have to do the promotion tour with non-stop interviews and performance booked in different venues! And on top of all that I have my second album and Honor Society's album to work on! Right now, my career is main focus; it would be best to let it stay that way."

Nick paused and silently sank into the couch with his fingers laced together underneath his chin. Then he looked at his brother in the eyes. Joe was taken aback by the deep emotion that held in Nick's eyes.

"The last time I tried to balance my career and a relationship together – it ended badly. I can't go through that again; I won't let Nicole go through that. She's so...precious. She deserves better than that."

A wave of sympathy washed over Joe and he felt guilty for not taking the time to talk to his brother about his life. He understood about Nick's reason. The last relationship he was talking about had been his relationship with Miley Cyrus. Even though the two were only fourteen when they got together, it was obvious that they were in love. But back then, both of their careers was running high and they had a hard time trying to keep their relationship, which was kept private from the media, and their career balanced. Eventually they both decided to end it; it had left Nick devastated.

Since then, Nick had put his career ahead of his personal life, finding it easier to travel without an attachment. But Nick knew he couldn't keep avoiding it – at some point in his life he have to take a risk; and now would be the moment.

If Joe could find a way to convince him.

"Nick," Joe said, he waited for his brother to response before continuing, "You have sacrificed a lot to make your dreams come true and not to mentioned for the Jonas Brothers and your band. And I know you won't admit it as a sacrificed because music is your passion and you would do anything for it; but it is. And because of that sacrificed you are who you are; and because of that we are standing here today and we are forever grateful for that. Nick, you have four outstanding albums, had played in front of millions of fans in – god knows – how many sold-out concerts and you're one of the most successful musicians today! But don't you think it's time you stepped back and put the music aside and concentrate other things in life?"

That's twice under one hour that Nick Jonas was left stunned and speechless by the words of Joe Jonas. Usually this was Kevin's expertise but Joe had shown another more sensitive and brotherly side of him; and Nick was impressed.

"Hey, if Kevin can do it, so can you," Joe joked.

"But-"

"No buts. Stop thinking about the consequence and the future; think about the present; now. Now you like Nicole – so go and ask her out on a date."

Nick nodded; Joe's right. It's time he put effort on other things than music. Why should he be afraid to have feelings for Nicole? Didn't he said earlier that he love spending time with her and that she makes him easier to be himself? He can't afford to spent the rest of his lives regretting and wondering what ifs. It's time he takes a risk.

Now all he's got to do is convinced that Nicole feels the same way.

* * *

_Please review! I wanna know what you think. By the way I need an opinion on what to write for the next chapter. I was thinking writing about Nick taking Nicole out to dinner on her birthday and then later ask her out on a proper date or should I just skip the whole birthday dinner and straight to the real date? Tell me what you think._


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, it's just that I have been so busy with school work! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

* * *

Birthday Date - Part I

The car door slammed shut as Nick Jonas leap into the backseat of the black limo, drowning out the roared of the crowds away from him. He leaned forward towards the window and waved to the excited crowds as the car drove away. Everytime he sees the enthusiasm of the fans he can't help but feel overwhelmed by their constant support.

"Next: Ryan Seacrest's radio show."

Nick looked up at the driver's announcement and nodded his head in confirmation. It was going to be long day since he was booked for several performances and interviews but it was part of the job and he enjoys it. Casting a heavy sighs, Nick ran a hand through his curly hair and pulled out his phone. His fingers itched at the keypad as he waited for the perfect timing. Then just as he set it up, his phone beep and he smile.

29th August; 8:30am – it's her birthday.

He scanned through his contact list and pressed the green button when he got to her name. The dial was immediately answered and he couldn't help but smile when she greeted him with a "Hey, Nick!"

"Happy birthday to you," Nick sang; and even though they were on the phone, he could see her smiling. "Happy birthday to dear Nicole! Happy birthday to you!"

A sweet, soft laugh erupted through the phone causing a feeling of warmth to rise inside of him.

"Thanks, Nick! You're one of the first to wish me a happy birthday!" Nicole said.

"One of the first?" Nick asked, teasing her. Deep down he knew the answer to his own question and he didn't mind but he couldn't help but feel a little jealous that he wasn't the first.

"My family was the first…"

"Well, family is always the first right?"

Nicole laughed, "Yeah! Thank you for remembering Nick. It means a lot to me."

Nick swallowed. Maybe Joe's right; maybe he does have strong feelings for Nicole, what else would explain the increasing heartbeat when he heard her last sentence?

"Of course I remember," Nick replied; how could he not? He spends almost his everyday with her. "Anyway, since it's your birthday, I was wondering if I could take the birthday girl out to a nice birthday dinner tonight."

"Oh, Nick…I…"

"Did I mention that I had booked a reservation for two at your favourite restaurant?"

Nicole smile, a little taken back at his gesture, "Nick Jonas you never ceased to surprise me."

"In a good way or a bad way?" Nick teased.

"Definitely in a good way!" Nicole giggled.

"So I'll take that as a yes?" Nick said.

"Yes!"

Nick flashed one of his rare smiles even though no-one could see him. "Great I'll pick you up at 8!"

"Okay, I'll see you tonight. Anything special that I should now about?"

"Just you, me and some good food."

Nicole laughed, "Okay, bye!"

"Hey, birthday girl," Nick said, postponing the end call. "Happy birthday."

Nicole laughed and hang up.

"Plan A, number one – tick," Nick said.

* * *

"Hey, happy birthday!"

Nicole laughed and leaned into her friends open arms.

"Oh, thank you, Chelsea," Nicole said and then stepped aside to let her friend in.

"So since it's your birthday," Chelsea said as she comfortably sat herself in Nicole's living room. "What do you wanna do? My treat! How about we go to Beso Restaurant tonight?"

Nicole smile at her friend's enthusiasm, "Actually, Nick is taking me out for a dinner tonight."

"Wait – Nick as in Nick Jonas?"

"Yeah," Nicole nodded, "Unless there's more than one Nick Jonas that I should know about..."

Chelsea quickly shook her head. "No, no! I just mean – Nick Jonas is taking you out on a date? On your birthday? As in a birthday date?"

"No, it's not a date!" Nicole scoffed which causes Chelsea eyebrows to rise up. "It's just dinner – to celebrate my birthday! Nothing more."

Chelsea gave her a pointed look.

"What? Can't two people go out to dinner as friends?"

"Not when the guy, who is _not_ your boyfriend, takes you out on a special dinner on your birthday!" Chelsea, pointedly, said. "I mean how many guy friend do you know that not _only remembers_ but is also taking you out to dinner on your birthday?!"

Nicole sighed; Chelsea wasn't the first one to suggest that there's something going on between her and Nick. Sure they've gotten close but they were just friends. Nick doesn't think about her that way, right? Although the same question keep burning in her mind everytime she's with him.

"Okay I admit," Nicole said. "Nick and I have been spending a lot of time together lately. But it's only because we've become really, good, close friends! Nothing more than that!"

"So you don't think about Nick in any other way? Than just friends?" Chelsea asked.

Nicole shook her head.

"So...you don't think he's cute...or anything...?" Chelsea said.

"No!" Then Nicole considered it for a second before a small smile lit up on her face. "Well...he is cute...and sweet...and funny...and smart...and everytime he smiles he just melts you..."

She quickly recovered herself when she realized what she had just said. "But it doesn't mean that I have feelings for Nick! It's a...general feeling...for...Nick...Jonas..."

Nicole, silently, slapped herself. It was a lame excuse for her sudden outburst even Chelsea could see through it. But she wasn't going to admit that.

Being a good friend, Chelsea sensed Nicole's tone and decided to drop the subject. "Okay, fine! I'm not gonna waste my time helping you sort out your muddled- up mind! Instead, I'm just gonna let you figure it out yourself!"

Nicole sighed.

"But," Chelsea added, "I can tell you what to wear for tonight."

"You do?" Nicole questioned.

"That's right! Now bring out all of your best dresses; we're gonna sort them out!" Chelsea said, putting on her best all-work-serious face.

Nicole laughed at her friend. "Okay! Hey, Chelsea, I'm sorry that we can't celebrate m y birthday together tonight..."

"Hey, I'm here now. Besides we can do our own celebration later; how 'bout a belated celebration instead?"

Nicole smile, grateful to have such a wonderful friend. "Sounds perfect."

"Alright now go!" Chelsea cried and gently pushed Nicole into the direction of her bedroom.

"All the best ones!" Chelsea called after her; and once it was clear that Nicole was out of her earshot, she pulled out her phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Hey, Nick, yeah...plan A, number two – tick."

* * *

"Yeah...so everything's good?"

Expertly Nick swerved his car to a corner before parking it in front of Nicole's driveway.

"Great...yeah...let's just hope that we don't have to go to plan B.... Alright, well, I'm parked outside Nicole's house now – Okay, I'll see you later."

He pressed the end button and waiting for the sign to show the phone call was over; before stepping himself out of the car and walked up to Nicole's front door.

Glancing at his watch to make sure that he'd arrived on time, Nick pushed the doorbell button on the right side of the door and waited patiently as the sound echoed through the house. Soon the sound of high heels was heard making its way towards the door.

The door swung opened and Nick stopped breathing.

He couldn't help but stared at her in amazement.

Nicole was beautiful – no _gorgeous_, infact she was more than gorgeous but his brain could not registered to find the right word. She was wearing a simple but striking blue dress that cuts just above her knees, accompanied by a pair of silver earrings and a purse to match her dress. Her hair was made in a light wavy pattern and even though she wore a light make-up to Nick, Nicole looked stunning.

"Wow," Nick breathed when he finally got his breath back. "You look...amazing."

Nicole let out a small laugh and slightly dipped her down from shy. "Thank you. So do you."

"Oh," Nick said and smile. "Well not as amazing as you."

This time Nicole could feel her cheeks burned and couldn't help but feel a butterfly in her stomach.

"Well...you're ready to go?" Nick said breaking the silence. Nicole nodded and swiftly locked her front door.

Nick offered his arm and Nicole smile at his gentleman gestures as she linked her arm through his.

"So, is there anything special about tonight?" Nicole asked as they walked towards Nick's car.

"Of course: it's your birthday," Nick replied smiling at her.

"Hmm..." Nicole glanced up at him. "I think you're hiding something."

"I think you should just enjoy tonight," Nick said. He opened the car door for her and helped her in. "Because tonight is going to be the best night of your life."

Nick could only chuckle at Nicole's raise eyebrows as he shut the car door for her.

"Plan A, number three – tick."

_

* * *

_

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for this chapter! Life have been busy! Anyway, I hope you like this one!_**

**

* * *

**

Birthday Wish [Part II]

"Thank you," Nick said as the waiter took their menu back and left their private corner with a quick reminder as to when their food would arrive.

Nicole smile, gently, at Nick.

"What?" Nick asked, slightly amused at her.

"Thank you for all of this. This is nice," she said, honestly.

"Your welcome. But that's not all," Nick said and then pulled a small, wrapped gift box out of his jeans pocket. "This is for you."

He looked up and chuckled at Nicole's surprised face. It must be a surprise-Nicole-night because that's all he had been doing in the last couple of hours; and the truth is he liked it. He loves the surprise look on Nicole's face and they way her brown eyes would stare at you innocently – like now.

"But I thought...." Nicole's eyes flickered between Nick and the box that lay in the middle of the table.

"You thought the dinner itself was a birthday present, right?" Nicole nodded.

Nick shook his head and grinned. "No, the dinner was just something I decided to do so we can celebrate your birthday together. But this..." He slides the gift box towards Nicole. "...is the birthday present."

Nicole stared at Nick like he had done something that's completely out of the world; and then her lips curled into a smile.

"You're sweet, you know that?" she said and accepted the gift into her hands.

Nick grinned, "I have my moments." He watched as she carefully overturn the box in her hands and her fingers caressing it as if it was the most fragile thing that she had ever held.

"Can I open it now?" she asked as her big brown eyes, silently, looked at him as if she was a small child, eagerly, waiting for a permission to open her present.

"It's your present," Nick said. Nicole smile and expertly, shed the wrapping paper from the gift, which revealed a black-coloured box with an italic gold letterings printed on top.

_Just For You_

"Just for you?" Nicole recited and looked up at Nick.

"Just for you," Nick repeated and offered her one of his special smile; Nicole felt her heart skipped a beat at his action for she had seen many of his _special smiles _but not that kind of smile that he had just flashed. It was as if it was especially for her.

Unhinging its hook, Nicole carefully opened the box and gasped.

* * *

"_Oh, look! A charm! Don't you think this one looks nice?" Nicole said. She turned her head to the right and motioned for Nick to come and look. _

_Nick nodded as he peered over the glass case to where Nicole was pointing. _

_They were in a jewellery shop because he was looking for a birthday present for his sister-in-law and since neither of his brothers were in L.A and he had no idea what to buy, he had asked for Nicole's help. Nicole agreed much to Nick's relieved. _

"_I used to have a charm like that," Nicole said, a dreamy look on her face._

"_Really?" Nick asked, suddenly finding himself intrigued by her past. _

_Nicole nodded, "Hhhmm. It was a silver butterfly and at the back of it, it had my initials. My grandfather gave it to me on my fifth birthday. He said that every princess needs her own charm; and I was the most special one out of all the other princesses and for that I needed a special charm." She smiles at the memory. _

"_What happened to it?" Nick asked, referring to her past tense. _

"_I was playing with my friends in the playground and it fell while I was playing. I didn't even realised it was missing until I got home," Nicole explained. "You know, I cried for hours after I noticed it was gone." _

"_You never looked for it?"_

"_My mom and I went back to the playground to find it... but it was already lost." _

_Nick turned his attention back the displayed charm as Nicole's voice echoed in his head; and then a sudden idea struck him. _

"_Hey, Nick! I think found the perfect gift for Danielle!" Her voice distracted him from his thoughts; and he curtly nodded at her; he stole a quick glanced at the charm and a small crept upon his face. _

* * *

Inside the box, resting peacefully on the small cushion was a charm. A silver, butterfly charm, that gleamed against the light in her eyes. Her mind, immediately sparked a memory, and with trembling fingers she held the charm in her palm and turned it over. Her suspicion was confirmed when she found her initials inscripted at the back of it.

It was exactly the way she remembered it; the exact way she had described it to him.

"You remembered," Nicole said, she spoke in an almost whisper voice, and her eyes turned watery as she looked at Nick. "I can't believe you remembered it."

"I know it's not the same as the one you had but-"

"It's perfect," Nicole said and she smile at him at which Nick felt his heart soared at that. She unhooked her necklace and slipped the charm through it.

"It's beautiful, thank you Nick," Nicole said, looking down at the silver butterfly charm that's now hanging around her neck.

Nick smile, "Every special princess needs her own special charm, right?"

"Right," Nicole agreed, her smile reflecting her happiness.

* * *

Their dinner was a success as throughout the evening it was filled with laughter and enjoyable conversation that both Nick and Nicole were familiar with.

"Are you serious?" Nicole cried.

Nick nodded and Nicole burst in a fit of giggles which consequently made Nick laughed. Passers by, which consist of their awaiting waiters, would often smile at themselves to see them so comfortable and at ease with each other. It's not often that they see a young couple like that.

"So, what's your birthday wish?" Nick asked. He did a quick glanced at his watch.

"Birthday wish?"

Nick nodded and motioned to a nearby waiter to retrieve the bill. "Yeah, a birthday wish."

Nicole folded her arms on the table and behaved as if she was thinking intensely. "Hhmm..."

Then she laughed slightly, "My sister, jokingly, said that for my birthday wish I should wish for a guy."

"A guy?" Distractedly, Nick gave the waiter his credit card.

"It's been a long time since I had a guy in my life."

"You want a guy in your life? I'm right here," Nick said, jokingly. But deep down he knew that there was some truth in it.

Nicole laughed, "No I meant like a boyfriend."

"You're looking for one?" Nick didn't know what it was but suddenly he felt his throat dry.

"Apparently, someone told me that it's better not to look for one. Instead, to always expect the unexpected." Then she added, "Maybe, my _prince charming_ is just right around the corner but I just haven't found the right street..."

"Or maybe," Nick said. "He's right in front of you and you haven't notice him."

"Maybe..."

Nick looked at Nicole, it's apparent to him that Nicole is oblivious to his real feelings for her. "Yeah, maybe."

* * *

"So, thanks for dinner," Nicole said as she clicked on her seatbelt.

"Your welcome," Nick said and smile at her. He inserted the car key and twisted it. The car roared to life and swiftly, Nick put on his seatbelt, and then looking at the rear view mirror for cautions of any other intruder, he steered the car onto the road.

"I hope you're still okay for our next destination," Nick said.

Nicole spun her head around and gave Nick a suspicious look. "I thought you said that there wasn't anything special."

"There isn't," Nick insisted. Then he added, "But I told you that this was going to be the best night of your life."

Nicole squinted her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "Nicholas Jonas."

Nick could only laugh. _Plan A, number 4 – tick._

* * *

"Nick, what are we doing here?" Nicole asked as she stepped out of the car.

Throughout the car journey, Nick had kept tight lipped about everything, even though Nicole had constantly annoyed him; but instead of giving up, Nick only replied with short comments and a smile.

Nick closed the car door for her, and as Nicole took in her surroundings she realised it was very familiar to her.

She turned to Nick, "Nick, this is Beso Restaurant."

"Yeah," Nick said, casually. He looked at her as if she had just pointed out the most obvious thing ever.

"And it's a restaurant!" Nicole said, slightly frustrated at all the secrecy. "We've just ate at a restaurant!"

Nick grinned at Nicole, "I know." And before Nicole uttered another word, he took her hand and led her towards the entrance of the restaurant.

She, hesitantly, stood at the entrance and looked at Nick, who stood patiently at the opened door.

"Nick..."

Nick simply at her. "Come on." Seeing that Nicole wasn't going to budge, he tugged at her hand and pulled her inside.

"Nick...I..." Nicole turned around.

"SURPRISE!!!"

The sudden burst of lights, loud sounds and laughter froze Nicole on the spot. She stood gaping, at the entrance, as her mind work to try and registered at what had just happened.

"Oh my god..." Nicole said, her hand flew to her opened mouth and a small laugh erupted from her. Suddenly, a pair of arms found themselves wrapped around her and then she felt herself being pulled in a side-hug.

A soft voice whispered in her ear, "Happy birthday, Nicole." Then she felt a kiss on her cheek.

Grinning, Nick gently pushed her further in where she was immediately engulfed by the sea of people.

* * *

"You guys are simply...the best!" Nicole cried and then threw herself at her brother and sister. They all laughed.

"I thought you said you couldn't come!" Nicole said with a mixture of surprise and delight look on her face. She had felt a slight disappointment when her siblings had told her that they couldn't make it for her birthday. But the truth was they were planning on to arrive at her surprise birthday party.

"Of course we would come for your birthday!" Kenn, her brother, said. "But then Nick called and told us that he was planning a surprise birthday party for you and asked us to go along with it! And we did!"

"Well, it was definitely a surprise! Thank you for coming!" Nicole said and once again pulled all three them in a hug. "I love you guys."

"We love you, too."

"You!" Nicole walked up to her best friend and mockingly scolded her. "You knew it all along, didn't you?"

Chelsea, sheepishly, smiles at her. "Maybe...But at least you were surprised, right!"

Nicole sighed and smiles, "Yes...It's best present ever! Thank you!"

"I'm glad!" Chelsea laughed and gave her friend a hug. "But it's Nick that you should thank. He's the one that planned everything."

At the mentioned of Nick's name, Nicole took a glanced towards the opposite end of the room, to where Nick was engaged in a conversation with his brothers.

As if he was sensing her, Nick turned around and replied her glanced by softly smiling at her.

Their eyes connected and in that moment all her feelings caught up with her and evaluated her mind.

"So have you figured it out, yet?" Chelsea asked. She doesn't need to explain herself as she knew that Nicole understood her.

"Yeah, I think I have."

* * *

He watched from the side line as the dance floor was occupied by numerous amounts of people thumping and swaying their body to the rhythm of the current dance music that the DJ put on. He chuckled at Joe's ridiculous dance move and saw how she was laughing along with the rest. _He's glad._

Dancing was not his thing and he knew that so had excused himself and stood on the side instead. But he didn't mind because from he was standing, he could see just how happy she was and that made him happy.

He watched how the music suddenly changed from a pumped music to a slow, romantic music; and he watched how her face light up at the change of music and how people surrounding her was dissolving into pairs.

_Now, this is more of his scene. _

He let his feet carried him to the dance floor and to her.

"Hey."

She smiles at him, "I love this song."

"I know." He held out his right hand. "May I have this dance?"

Giggling, she took his hand and rested the other on his shoulder while his other hand lay on her waist. They fit perfectly with each and when their feet moved, it was in a perfect choreography that made them swayed gently to the soft music.

"Have I said thank you?" Nicole said.

Nick frowned, "For what?"

She laughed slightly at his modesty; it was one of those things that she liked about him. "For all if this; the dinner, the charm and this surprise birthday party! No one has ever done all of this for me in one night!"

"You're having a good time?" Nick asked.

"Yes."

"You're happy?"

"Yes."

"Then my mission is complete!' Nick said and smile. "It's all worth it; you're worth it. Trust me."

Nicole felt her heart fluttered at his words and she felt herself falling even deeper into her quiet feelings.

"You know, I've been thinking about what you said," Nick said and looked down just as she looked up at him. "I'm right: he's right in front of you but you haven't notice him."

"How do you know?" Nicole asked, surprised at how quiet her voice was.

They haven't realised but their feet had stopped moving to the music.

"How do I know?"

Nicole slowly nodded; their eyes were transfixed upon each other and she felt her world fading away from her, and had left only her and Nick standing in the middle of the oblivion. She felt the intensity of his eyes as he bored into her eyes; he was hypnotizing her and she's falling fast.

"How do I know..."

His face inched closer to her, so close that she could she see her own reflection in his brown eyes and feel his breath on her face.

Then he smile and she melted. "Because of this."

He leaned his face towards her and captured her lips in a sweet, enchanting spell. Their feelings soared around them in the air and a spark burst. All those small touches that meant a lot more; the unspoken chemistry that seemed to hang above them all the time; and all those feelings that they had kept hidden from each other, is pouring out of them and is transferred into the kiss. The kiss that they've been longing and neither was sure for just how long.

* * *

Joe grinned as he watched Nick and Nicole declared their feelings for each other on the dance floor. They were so wrapped up in their own fantasy that they seemed to forget about the world that surrounds them.

Joe laughed, suddenly, feeling proud of himself. "Looks like Nick took my advice after all."

_

* * *

_

Please review! So, should I end the story here...or should I continue?


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

First of all, I want to thank each one of you who had read and reviewed my story. This was my first ever story and to have all your great reviews have been wonderful! So, after a lot of thinking I decided to end _Unexpected Love_ with chapter 5. But don't sweat because it is not the end for Nick and Nicole, instead there's going to a continuity but in a different title and story. And it's called _Two Is Better Than One_. You can expect a lot of drama happening for Nick and Nicole, especially when an ex comes back to form a love triangle and their fight to stay above the water of the media…

Love, Chukin


End file.
